Zim's Deadly Depression
by EvilDoom
Summary: Zim get's back from another plan gone wrong and this is five years in the future and he decides on this day he lets out all of his anger, sorrow, and stress.


Well if you like angst read my story I kinda cried when I typed it hope it does the same to you! -

ZIM'S DEADLEY DEPRESSION

Five years later from when Zim landed on earth are story begins. Zim walked in from another plan that blew up in his face as always. This time he was very unstable he felt his angry, his sorrow, and his stress at the same time. He took off his black wig and held it in his hand. Then he started to let out a little of his anger and a little of his sorrow. 

" Why the hell do I even try?" Zim asked him self and throwing his wig at the wall; he plopped himself on the couch 

" I try and I try, but I never get a damn thing right! I'm just a failure… I should have stayed at foodcourtea. At least I wouldn't fail so much, and my plans wouldn't blow up in my face. (Zim started to cry and shoved his face in the couch to keep his tears away from being shown to anyone.) Why do I try, I would just like me to succeed just once?" Zim asked himself wants again starting tear slightly harder

" Cheer up Zim." The computer told him trying to cheer him up he never seen Zim cry and it didn't make him to happy to see Zim beat himself up

" Shut up! Do you know what it's like to be disliked by every irken? Including being the shortest. The only thing I have is you and Gir! Did you know my pride is hanging on a thread weaker then a damp tissue? Did you?" Zim told the computer still with his head crammed into the couch and started to cry harder then before he's never took out his anger on anyone before being that nasty about it 

" It isn't that bad at least you have a friend." The computer said slightly irritated from being yelled at 

" SHUT UP GOD DAMN IT! You just don't get it. I've been ridiculed, spitted on, I've lived in hell more then once in my life. So what if I got Gir he's not even a living thing in my case. I want a real friend anyone on irk, just I want someone that has real feelings not artificial ones." Zim said giving the computer a cold, hard, stressful stare hoping the computer would just leave him alone now

" Well if they piss you off to much. Then tell them how you feel. Maybe they'll be nicer? Why not the tallest?" The computer ordered hoping Zim wouldn't give him such a nasty response

The computer called the Tallest. The tallest saw Zim crying and looking at them. The tallest were very confused at the moment.

" Why in irk are you crying plus calling us?" Red asked while being very annoyed 

Zim took a deep breath and started to speak once again.

" I just came to tell you thanks. My life is shit thanks to you and plus all the Irkens. Do you know it's mean to ridicule Irkens like me? Why don't I just spit on your backs? Why don't I make you cry? Who on that planet gave you permission to ridicule your fellow Irkens? The way you treat me out of all of them makes me want to shrivel up and die. While my carcass is being decayed and eaten by worms and flies! I know what you say my computer listens on you some times. I fell negative 200% when you taunt me." Zim told the Tallest hoping to make them feel so sorry that they wish they could shrivel up and die as well 

" Um we're trying to watch a movie so go cry to someone else." Purple replied staring at the movie they were watching

" BULLSHIT! You're going to listen to me and right now! You are going to say you're sorry for what you did if it's the last thing I do," Zim told them with a nasty growl and actually scaring the tallest their heartbeats were much faster at that moment. 

" Zim shut up and go away!" Purple ordered 

" I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES WHEN YOU SLEEP TONIGHT!" Zim said pressing a button on his backpack

" Computer good bye. Tell Gir I'll miss him, " Zim said standing up still crying and pressed a button on his backpack. 

" What?" The computer was confused.

BANG! Zim had the backpack let out a gun and fired it, so Zim fell to the floor with a hole in his eye, a blood stream leaking and making a puddle of a bloody sea around his head. The tallest for once in their life felt sorry for Zim. They turned off the screen so they wouldn't have to see Zim's dead body lying on his cold floor. Gir came and saw it. The computer terminated Gir including himself, so they wouldn't remember that day. Dib came back to spy. He found Zim dead with a puddle of dead blood and Zim was letting out a decaying smell. Dib was horrified; he didn't give Zim to the F.B.I or anything like that. He just buried the body at night in the front yard. Dib still wonders how Zim died that day. We won't tell him, though.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed the story. Sad isn't it? Well I will have more! I did have a new story on originals in action-adventures. Read it if you like fantasy and mystery. It's called Zappern protector of the chest. See ya till my next story till my next story! Judgment Week.


End file.
